As a rule, hair clips for use in the hair consist of an ornamental body in the form of a relatively flat or gently curved buckle onto which a retaining clip is hinged. The buckle is clamped to a strand of hair by pressing the strand of hair between the buckle and the retaining clip and then locking the retaining clip into position on the buckle.
The intention of this innovation is to create a hair clip which is not only suitable for wearing in the hair of the head but elsewhere on the body as well and especially in the pubic hair. The present invention does not have the function of the above described hair clip, to ensure that a strand of hair falls in a particular way, but rather its function is that of an ornament to be worn.